The invention relates to a powder recharging apparatus, especially for a coating system operating in a vacuum chamber, such as, for example, a system for low-pressure plasma spraying, having a powder magazine terminated by a fill tube and a powder feeder cooperating with the magazine and connected by a pipe or flexible tube to the vacuum chamber.
It is known to provide machine parts or engine parts with coatings of elements having a high oxygen gas affinity, by means of low-pressure plasma spraying systems. But to assure extreme purity of the coatings it is necessary to pour the coating powder needed for the coating process into the powder magazine with the exclusion of air. Experience has shown that this presents great problems, especially since certain spray powders burst into flame upon exposure even to small amounts of air.